


Forever you are my heart

by light_jyh



Series: Bad Boy Yungi AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, San is only mentioned, Soft Song Mingi, They just love each other a lot, This is pure fluff, bad boy jeong yunho, cliche bad boy soft for his bf, completely self-indulgent, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_jyh/pseuds/light_jyh
Summary: Jeong Yunho is your stereotypical bad boy, who just so happens to be completely and utterly whipped for his boyfriend, Song Mingi
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Bad Boy Yungi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965280
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Forever you are my heart

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, this is my first ever time writing a fan fiction and posting it! Ateez have my entire heart and so does Yungi, so here’s a word vomit because i’m soft uwu

> Jeong Yunho was your stereotypical bad boy. He dressed in dark clothing and you could always find his staple leather jacket hanging around his broad frame. His hair was bleached blonde, and he had more piercings and tattoos than you could count on both hands. He didn’t smile much on campus, and he always had both earphones in, blasting his music. People were intimidated by him. 
> 
> __
> 
> Truth is, he wasn’t always this bad boy. He was much brighter when he was younger, he had the most heart-warming smile and was no stranger to wearing his heart on his sleeve. However, when he came out in middle school, he was teased and bullied relentlessly. every night he would go home in tears and collapse into his mother’s arms, his only safe space at the time. He wasn’t as strong as the other boys, and they used to push him around, and he had too much of a kind heart to fight back. That was until he saw a boy a few years younger than him getting the treatment he was getting. He went through a major growth spurt near the end of middle school and was suddenly taller and stronger than everybody else, and he started to push back. if not for himself, then everyone else who would be teased for being themselves. He stopped smiling and starting throwing punches, hardened by the years of bullying. 
> 
> __
> 
> So yeah, he was a bit of a bad boy, sue him. People still weren’t tolerant, but they stopped messing with him because of the new reputation he found himself with. He hadn’t actually been in a fight in years, solely based on the fact that people were scared of him. He was quiet and didn’t talk much, he just minded his own business and went to his classes and then went back home. He himself couldn’t remember that last time he let loose and was truly himself and could be happy, not worrying about what people would think of him. 
> 
> __
> 
> However, that all changed when he met Song Mingi. Mingi was the complete opposite of Yunho. He was soft and sweet, wore oversized pastel clothing that gave him the cutest sweater paws, and had the most dazzling smile that he was always wearing. He was forgiving and laughed out loud, totally and completely himself, not letting other people’s opinion change him. 
> 
> __
> 
> Yunho would never forget when they first met. Mingi quite literally fell into his life. He was in the library with his music in, focused on the psych textbooks in front of him, jotting down notes. He wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, when all of a sudden someone was in his line of sight, and then on the floor. It happened in the blink of an eye, Mingi was on his feet one second, and the next he tripped over his own shoelace and dropped his books everywhere, landing flat on his ass. Usually Yunho would just ignore something like this, but this guy tripped right in front of him, and when he looked, he had all the words knocked right out of him. 
> 
> __
> 
> Mingi was dressed in a fluffy pink sweater, pale blue mom jeans with a rip at the knee, white converse highs, one of them untied, and his horn rimmed glasses askew on his face. Yunho didn’t know what overcame him, but his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and all of a sudden he was on his feet, extending a hand for Mingi to take. Mingi looked up at him through his eyelashes, pretty blush high on his cheeks, eyes a little teary out of embarrassment, and Yunho was a goner. He shyly took his hand, and Yunho could die. His hand was soft and fit perfectly into his own rough one. No words were exchanged when Yunho helped him up, and gently pushed him to sit down in the chair that was next to his own. Yunho ran on instinct as he quickly picked up all of his books and set them down on the table, and got down on one knee to tie his shoelace. While he was down there, Mingi looked down on him in awe, and he couldn’t keep silent any longer. 
> 
> __
> 
> “U-Um.. thank you. I’m Mingi,” he shyly spluttered out, hand coming up to rub the red hair on his nape. Yunho looked up at that, and the reality of the situation hit him in his face. Here he was helping this lovely boy, tying his shoelace, and oh god he was cute. Yunho quickly finished up and stood up quickly, sitting down in his own chair, unable to make eye contact with the pretty boy. 
> 
> __
> 
> “It’s no problem, you should be more careful next time..” he started, quickly making eye contact with Mingi and looking away immediately, feeling the blush threaten to spread to the apples of his cheeks. “I’m Yunho.”
> 
> __
> 
> “Yunho is a lovely name,” Mingi beamed up at him, all the embarrassment gone and a wide smile on his features. He really thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest with the way Mingi was looking at him. Mingi lost all of his original shyness and was suddenly talking the taller boy’s ear off about anything and everything. They sat in the library together, Mingi doing most of the talking between them, and Yunho felt himself smiling more than once at the adorable boy. Mingi talked with his hands and got very excitable very easily, and had to be hushed by the librarian on more than one occasion. They talked until the sun went down and they had to be kicked out of the library because they were closing, and he still couldn’t get enough of the sweet boy. His cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing and he just knew he could never let this boy go. Luckily for him, Mingi was thinking the same thing. 
> 
> __
> 
> Yunho walked Mingi home that night, and they sadly departed, not without Yunho’s phone a little heavier with the other boy’s number in it, and his cheek burning from where Mingi had kissed him. He didn’t sleep at all that night, smiling up at his ceiling like an idiot and hand cupping where Mingi’s lips had been. His roommate, San, had to ask if he was okay or if he was on drugs because of the wide smile he sported all the next day. 
> 
> __
> 
> They texted all the time and quickly became inseparable. Yunho wasn’t known anymore for walking around campus on his own, but he was now known for always having a walking sunshine on his arm. He walked Mingi to each and every one of his classes and couldn’t stop smiling even when he was alone, he got many weird looks but couldn’t be bothered to care. They frequented the quaint café right off of campus and always went on little dates, courtesy of Yunho. No matter how many times Mingi whined, Yunho, ever the perfect gentleman, would hush him and pull out his card. 
> 
> __
> 
> This went on for a few months, and he was happier than he’s ever been. He was overjoyed just to have Mingi by his side in any way shape or form. He was completely and utterly whipped. He was so blinded by love that he was too oblivious to notice the way Mingi looked at him like he hung all the stars in the sky, convinced that the other would never see him as more than a friend. He pouted quite often about the fact, until San held an intervention and smacked him upside the head, telling him to stop being quote on quote, “such a fucking idiot.”
> 
> __
> 
> Needless to say, he built up the courage and asked Mingi out the next day when he saw him. Mingi didn’t even hesitate, as soon as the words had left Yunho’s mouth, he was jumping into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, and sealing their lips together. Yunho was completely blindsided, catching Mingi in his arms, supporting him underneath his thighs and quickly melted into him, kissing him back passionately. When they pulled apart, out of breath all Yunho could utter was,
> 
> __
> 
> “So, is that a yes?” Mingi simply rolled his eyes and kissed him quiet. The rest is history. 
> 
> __
> 
> -
> 
> __
> 
> Mingi sat with his back resting against the headboard of his bed, Yunho’s head in his lap, one hand holding a book and one hand gently carding through Yunho’s soft locks. His roots were beginning to grow in, and Mingi told him it was the cutest thing ever. Mingi was wearing one of his oversized hoodies and a pair of comfy basketball shorts, while Yunho opted for no shirt and grey sweatpants that hung off of his hips. Mingi thought he was so adorable while simultaneously trying to kill him. 
> 
> __
> 
> “Baby,” Yunho whined, “I know you’re not actually reading that book, so stop pretending and come and cuddle me,” he pouted up at his boyfriend, giving him his signature puppy eyes. Mingi glanced down at the giant puppy and god, he was a weak, weak man. He sighed as he found a bookmark and marked his spot, setting it down on the nightstand. Yunho watched with an ear splitting grin and opened his arms for his boyfriend to fall into. 
> 
> __
> 
> Unceremoniously, they collapsed into a heap on the bed and Yunho couldn’t help but giggle. They laid face to face, his arms finding their way around Mingi’s tiny waist. He held him securely as the other’s arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the short hairs there. They laid in comfortable silence for a while, his fingers gently stroking the red head’s waist under his hoodie, Mingi’s head buried into his neck, warm breath coming out in soft puffs. 
> 
> __
> 
> “Baby?” Yunho asked softly as to not disturb the atmosphere. Mingi let out a soft hum in return, pulling his head back to look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He used his free hand to cup the shorter’s cheek in his warm palm, and let his gaze wander his face. He absolutely adored everything about the boy in front of him. He loved his wide smile, his straight nose, and his eyes that glimmered. He loved his soft red hair, the line of his body, how he’s the perfect size to fit into his arms. He adored his caring personality and thanks the gods that he ended up with someone like Mingi. Someone to break him out of his shell and show him what it’s like to love and be loved in return, and god, did he ever love him with his whole entire heart. 
> 
> __
> 
> “You’re staring, honey,” Mingi whispered in his soft voice, his lips upturned at the corners and an absolutely fond look in his eyes. Yunho tried his best to shake himself out of his trance. 
> 
> __
> 
> “M’ sorry,” he mumbled, “you’re just so beautiful. I love you so, so, _so_ much.” A hot blush spread across Mingi’s face, still not used to his boyfriend declaring such things with such sincerity. 
> 
> __
> 
> “I love you too, Yun,” He smiled, leaning in closer and ghosting his lips over the other’s. He interlocked his fingers at the back of his neck and held him closely. Yunho couldn’t stop his own smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. 
> 
> __
> 
> “Don’t be such a tease, Gi~” he sighed, tightening his grip on his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Mingi squealed, loving when his boyfriend was bold like this, instantly melting into his embrace and smiling against his lips. Mingi ran his finger tips down the broad plane of his boyfriend’s back, digging them slightly into his lower back. Yunho grunted and rolled onto his back, pulling Mingi to straddle his hips without separating from the kiss. Mingi gasped into his boyfriend’s mouth and moved his hands to grip onto his broad shoulders. 
> 
> __
> 
> The red haired boy pulled away from the kiss, cheeks flushed pink, and stared down at Yunho splayed underneath him, eyes tracing over his face and torso, admiring the tattoos littered there. Yunho gave him a cheeky smile,
> 
> __
> 
> “You like what you see, sweetheart?” Mingi just flushed darker, smacking his chest lightly. Yunho knew that his lover had a thing for his tats so he didn’t miss the chance to be a little bit smug about it. Mingi just started to whine,
> 
> __
> 
> “Well, it’s not my fault that you’re lying here, looking like a whole full course meal, tattoos and muscles all on display like that! You know I'm weak,” he pouted, fingers delicately tracing the flowers on his boyfriend’s rib cage. God, Yunho adored the boy above him so much. He couldn’t stop smiling as he gently caught his hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and pressing kisses against everyone of his fingertips, moving to kiss his knuckles and palm, and trailing over to the inside of his wrist. 
> 
> __
> 
> “How did I get so lucky?” Yunho voices his thoughts aloud, mostly to himself. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Min. I mean that with my whole heart,” he confessed, eyes sparkling with sincerity, “my angel. My treasure.” he finished. 
> 
> __
> 
> Mingi’s lower lip started to wobble, his heart was so warm and content, he felt like it might overflow. He was getting so emotional and his eyes started to shine with unshed tears of happiness. 
> 
> __
> 
> “Oh, baby..” Yunho chuckled softly, sitting up and capturing the younger boy in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest, pressing kisses all over his face, making sure no spot was left out. He kissed both of his cheeks, his forehead, the bridge and tip of his nose, both of his eyelids, his chin, and left off with the corner of his mouth. 
> 
> __
> 
> Yunho pulled back to see Mingi staring intently at him, a look of determination across his features. Before he could ask what was wrong, Mingi grabbed both sides of his face and all but smashed their lips together, teeth clacking together. Yunho laughed into the kiss, and neither of them cared about how clumsy it may have been, it was just completely and utterly them. Mingi poured all of his emotions into the kiss, hoping to convey everything he was feeling to the older boy. 
> 
> __
> 
> All of their friends could tease them, saying how whipped Yunho is, that Mingi had turned the bad boy into a soft, gooey, puddle, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He knew it was the truth. He would do anything to make Mingi happy, and to keep the boy by his side. He knew every time he looked at his boyfriend he couldn’t control his facial expressions, and anyone who looked at him could see love clearly and plainly written on his face. 
> 
> __
> 
> He’d never felt this way about anyone before, and quite frankly, he wasn’t planning on ever feeling this way about someone again. He knew Mingi was the one for him. He truly believed that the red-haired boy who’s glasses always sat crooked on his face was his better half. His soulmate, the one that completed him. No matter how cheesy it sounds, it’s his truth. Yunho’s beyond grateful that this boy stumbled into his life. 
> 
> __
> 
> And despite any hardships he may face in the future, he knew as long as he had Mingi by his side, holding his hand and giving him his brightest smile, he would be okay. 
> 
> _**  
>   
>    
>    
>    
>  ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end if you got this far! I hope you enjoyed it 👉🏻👈🏻 feel free to leave a comment or any constructive criticism down below~


End file.
